User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Sasha Sharp in Real Life: Concert Tours
The following is a description of Sasha Sharp's concert tours, eliminating Sharp's joint concerts with other artists. This article also eliminates details about Sharp's TV appearances (although it mentions her CMT specials in the narrative text) and any information about her charity and private appearances. ''Born To Dream'' Tour The Born To Dream Tour was Sasha Sharp's first concert tour, which promoting her debut album Born To Dream. It consisted of a series of performances at indoor and outdoor concert venues with a backup band containing six (6) young adults from the Ontario region. Before that, Sharp filmed a solo concert television special for the CMT Great Performances series that included all the songs from the CD and first aired in November 2007 on CMT stations, and later released on DVD, titled Born To Dream…In Concert. It was the most frequently broadcast of the Great Performances series that year, and Sharp was the one of the youngest soloists ever on the series. She was only 15! At each tour stop, Sharp performed generally fourteen (14) songs from Born To Dream, as well as a few cover songs, after a brief rehearsal with her band on the day of each performance. The official tour began in Lethbridge on April 6, 2008 (13 days after Sharp's 16th birthday), where one critic wrote: "If you've ever wondered what a rising pop star sounds like, then you got the answer Sunday evening…pure, enjoyable, Mariah-level lunges. Bam!" This was followed by performances in Europe, Asia, the rest of North America, Africa, and Oceania that year. During the tour, she generally traveled with her mother (Jane Shapiro; born January 4, 1962). Sharp's contract with the organizers in Europe contained the unusual requirement that some of the venues "provide colored pencils in her dressing room." In November, Sharp concluded her tour with four (4) concerts in Australia. 'Reaction' In reviewing her Montreal concert, the Montreal Review Team called Sharp's voice "well supported and powerful as anything else out there. Sharp's sincerity of delivery was beyond excellent!" In an interview prior to the concert in Tokyo, someone from Saishin nyūsu (最新ニュース; lit. The Latest News) said of Sharp: "Those little girls and their parents just loved it! She's carrying the whole show herself, she’s really professional, especially at the age of 16. She was very comfortable doing it on her own…I’ve never seen anything like this. It was awesome!!!" Another person writing for that same company, commented on that concert: "Sasha was just as excellent." A reviewer from The New York Times wrote of her Madison Square Garden concert that "In the first half of the show, Sasha often receded, but toward the end of the night she found purpose, delivering 'Write My Name On The Wall' with punch, and closing out Rihanna's 'Umbrella' with real self-referential glory, while her band mostly stayed out of her way." A Denver Chronicle review of the concert in Denver judged her singing "an awesome thing to witness, and Sharp's technical precision and powerful range only serve to make it seem more interesting. This girl is almost like a mini-Mariah". 'Setlist' # "Born To Dream" # "In My Mind" # "How Will I Know (Whitney Houston cover) # "Do This Again" # "Write My Name On The Wall" # "Believe Me" # "What Did I Do Wrong?" # "Umbrella" (Rihanna cover) # "Don't Shut Down My Heart" # "Brainstorm" # "Once The Lights Are Out" # "Brighter On The Outside" # "Just Like That" # "Crummy Day" # "Only Half Of Me" # "Don't Wanna" 'Tour Dates' ''Piece of My Life'' Tour Sharp's nine-month tour to promote her second studio album Piece of My Life began in February 2010 in Tokyo, Japan. Just a few days later, she continued the tour with several stops in the Americas, Europe, Oceania, and the rest of Asia. At each tour stop, Sharp sang generally seventeen (17) songs, mostly from Piece of My Life, mixed with songs from her earlier recordings, particularly Born To Dream. As with previous tours, she usually rehearsed briefly with her band on the day of each performance. Once again, her mother served as the travelling assistant. Sharp's second CMT Great Performances concert special, called Sasha Sharp: Piece of My Life…In This Case LIVE!, began to air on CMT stations in September 2009, before the tour began. The special features all the songs from the album. A DVD version of the program was distributed as a pledge gift by CMT and was included as part of the deluxe set of Piece of My Life from Target stores the world over. 'Setlist' # "Piece of My Life" # "How Would I Know?" # "…B4 It's 2 L8" (read as Before It's Too Late) # "Born To Dream" # "Moving Upward" # "Don't Wanna" # "My Own World" # "Previous Day" # "Feel For Anything" # "Brainstorm" # "Believe Me" # "Sunset On The Edge" # "Into The Outside" # "Promise Not 2 Tell U" # "Only Half Of Me" # "I Still Know" # "Start a New Life" 'Tour Dates' ''Whole Lotta Nothing'' Tour Sharp's third concert to promote her third studio album Whole Lotta Nothing started in January 2012 in Australia. In late June 2011, Sharp filmed her third CMT concert special at the Massey Hall in Toronto before a live audience, which included all the songs from Whole Lotta Nothing. The special began airing on CMT stations in early December, just a few weeks after the album itself was released. On this tour, Sharp's father (Michael Shapiro; born December 4, 1961) has traveled with her more often than her mother. 'Setlist' # "Whole Lotta Nothing" # "How Many Days?" # "Come Back 2 Life" # "Born To Dream" # "Piece of My Life" # "Going Back To March" # "Brainstorm" # "All These Stories" # "Exaggeration" # "Burning Down the House" (Talking Heads cover) # "I Just Wanna Fly Away" # "Sunset On The Edge" # "Believe Me" # "Don't Wanna" # "Automatic" # "I Still Know" # "Welcome to My Crazy World" # "My World Is Ruined" # "3 Kinds Of People" * During the show in London, Sharp performed a cover of Black Sabbath's "Paranoid". However, she replaced woman (from finished with my woman) with boyfriend, while other feminine lyrics were also replaced with masculine words. This was right after "Automatic". 'Tour Dates' ''Reconsider'' Tour The Reconsider Tour was Sasha Sharp's fourth concert tour which promoted her fourth studio album Reconsider. 'Setlist' # "Reconsider" # "No One Seems To Care" # "I Still Know" # "Don't Wanna" # "All I Had to Do Was Mess Around" # "Another Heartbeat" # "I Wish I Could" # "Piece of My Life" # "I Know Better" # "Trying Not to Do It" # "Whenever You're Around" # "Stuck Inside" # "Born To Dream" # "Believe Me" # "Sunset On The Edge" # "Go Against" # "Energy" # "I Still Know" # "Brainstorm" # "Whole Lotta Nothing" # "Come Back 2 Life" # "Serious Again" 'Tour Dates' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on real life events Category:Browse